battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet/@comment-17969412-20160828042223
Research Update - 03 Security Level: 10 "Ascendance is near" "Today marks the beginning of the massive data-matrix that Prometheus now code-names "Cicero". The Data-matrix will control all of the data-flow and feedback messages throughout the entirety of the corporation. It contains all of the minds of Prometheus - all of the thoughts, and everything about Prometheus - unnoticeable, and untraceable to all of our enemies. It is incomplete, although it will soon be the functioning overmind of all in this corporation. It is completely sentient - only I can make it obedient and loyal to this cause." "Of course, this data matrix's final overarching goal is the transcendence of the human race as a whole - from mortals to superior lifeforms which will overwatch those that are 'inferior' and 'powerless'. "This isn't the main goal of this project, however. A much, much greater overarching goal of creating such a massive data matrix is the creation of a new entity - the birth of the Hivemind-Assisted-Cybernetic-Bioorganic-Lifeform...or HACBL for short. The eventual goal of assimilating millions upon millions of currently useless minions and turning them all into Cybernetic Reapers, all connected to Cicero himself, will take time." "But when the day comes, the bells will toll. And the forces of Earth will be all but enslaved to a new breed - a legion of cybernetic masterminds, who will lead us all into ascension." "Research time is 2 months. The assimilation of millions of currently tagged 'subjects' will continue as long as there are capable life-forms left on Neo-Earth." -James Bloodridge ---- (OOC: Because Zum didn't tell me the upper boundaries of this, I had to actually retype all of this in scratch) P.S. Transphasic weaponry has been successfully gathered from the Protoss' data-stores. It is nothing ground-breaking - the torpedoes in question bend space-time in order to travel for some distance and then warps back at the precise zone where it want's to detonate. The only complaint is that the torpedo can only fly in a flat trajectory and that these torpedoes are fairly expensive to create. Furthermore, the potential explosive yield is rather small - but it is noted that this "transphasic torpedo" can help launch CMR-generators towards enemies to create critical mass detonations. It has been pointed out that Transphasic "mines" are impossible to create, only lasting in "bent" form for minuscule amounts of time before having to warp back. The drives used to "bend" the mines in the first place uses far, far too much energy to be of any use. Furthermore, slow torpedoes are also too uneconomical for this device. All in all, a torpedo must be going at a speed of several kilometers PER SECOND in order to have the best optimum results. One annoying thing about these drives is that they lose their momentum the instant they exit out of bending spacetime, making them useless for any projectile that deals damage via kinetic energy (Railguns and conventional projectile weaponry). ---- VM-33 will have a complete redesign and will be the first research project headed under Cicero. Until then, it is all but delayed and postponed.